


The New Star Of Broadway

by Argonath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also a little shit, Awkward Unaware Serenading, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nat Can't Stand It Anymore, Nat Is The Clever One, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, What A News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonath/pseuds/Argonath
Summary: “Alright, boys. Who noticed it?” Natasha inquired, stressing on the last word.“‘it’ being?” Clint asked kind of bored, munching around a – frankly huge – mouthful of cereals.“Steve and Tony pining for each other,” she replied, calmly.“WHAT?!” he squawked, spitting cereals all over the kitchen countertop and straightening up so fast that he fell off the stool with a loud thud.“You didn’t,” she pointed out.Natasha figures out Steve and Tony are in love with each other but too dense to do something about it. With Clint and Bruce's help, she arranges a karaoke night to push them to confess their feelings. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The New Star Of Broadway

Natasha was baffled. She couldn’t for the life of her phantom how people could be so dense.

At first, she thought that she was the only one who noticed because she was raised as a spy, but she had met plenty of people who were as smart as she was that hadn’t noticed a single thing. Then she thought that it could be because she was the youngest and had a more open mind, but again if a former deaf acrobat now archer, a scientist who had the capability of turn himself into a 7 ft 5 in green monster, a centuries-old Norse god, a super soldier and a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist weren’t openminded, then she didn’t know who could. Nevertheless, she seemed the only one who picked _it_ up.

So, after a period of examination, her patience was at the lowest and she decided to act upon it.

“Alright, boys,” she said a couple of days later during breakfast when it was only her, Clint, and Bruce. She had specifically waited for a moment in which both the lovebirds wouldn’t be there, and finally this morning Tony was still buried in his lab and Steve was already out for his morning run. “Who noticed _it_?” she inquired, stressing on the last word.

“‘it’ being?” Clint asked kind of bored, munching around a – frankly huge – mouthful of cereals.

“Steve and Tony pining for each other,” she replied, calmly.

“WHAT?!” he squawked, spitting cereals all over the kitchen countertop and straightening up so fast that he fell off the stool with a loud thud.

“You didn’t,” she pointed out. “What about you, Bruce? Make me proud,” she said the other man, who was sipping his tea before heading down to the lab like every morning. No coffee for him, but he still needed the energy boost.

“Well…” he delayed. “Tony’s been a little strange, recently,” he answered after a brief pause, while Clint was still coughing on the floor. “He was in that particular mood – when he’s halfway between a schoolgirl dealing with her first crush and a grumpy depressed octogenarian – and I thought it had something to do with Pepper, since he behaved like that only with her, but I realized it was not the case. Then it slipped my mind but- Steve? You think he’s like this for Steve?” he asked a little sceptical.

“Yeah mate,” backed up Clint, finally standing up. “How can Tony and Steve possibly pine for each other? It’s like… like… I don’t know, it’s so absurd that I can’t come up with anything just as much ridiculous.”

Natasha stared at them and merely raised an eyebrow.

“I know you’re never wrong but…” he went on. After seeing her expression, though, he gave up. “I know, you’re never wrong. Go on.”

“Good,” she replied satisfied. “Since you barely noticed, I think you should see this. Jarvis, be my guest,” she said, looking at the ceiling. They all knew that the AI wasn’t there, but they had picked up the habit from Steve and now it came naturally.

“Thank you, Miss Tasha. Good morning Master Banner, Master Barton,” the disembodied voice greeted them with the thick British accent. “I suggest we hurry up if we don’t want Captain Rogers to witness our… display of evidence.”

“Miss Tasha?” Clint mouthed amused.

“Of course, thanks, J,” Nat replied ignoring the archer. “If we want it to work we better get started.”

The blinds slowly closed, and the lights dimmed. In the half-shadowed kitchen appeared a hologram and after a few moments of silence, a video taken from the security footage of the tower began.

On the screen, they could see themselves in that kitchen. Everything seemed the same as always, the only differences being Thor sitting on a stool between Bruce and Steve, the rain pouring on the floor-to-ceiling windows and their warmer clothes. It must’ve been around six months earlier.

Steve stood up and went to the fridge to take more orange juice since Thor had finished it. At that moment Tony entered the room with a sleepy face, his eyes still half-closed and his hair ruffled. As soon as Steve saw him, he took his favourite mug and filled it with hot coffee, placing it carefully in Tony’s hands and letting go only when he was sure Tony was holding it. Then Steve took the juice and sat again at his place.

“Mm…” murmured Tony, after he drank it all in one shot. He poured another cup of coffee and only then he joined the others. “Morning folks, something I can steal from my merry fellows?” he asked a little perkier than before.

It was clear that there were few left-overs, not enough to feed a grown man who probably came from a three-day session in the lab. But before anyone could say a word, Steve was already up saying: “I was just about to do more pancakes, do you want some?”

“With blueberries?” asked Tony with a voice full of hope.

“Sure.”

“Ah, my hero!” exclaimed Tony with a stage gasp. “Those are my favourites, how could I refuse?” said with a small smile while Steve’s ears flushed red.

“So? Steve made more pancakes,” said Clint. “I remember well that morning because you told me to shut up and just eat when I asked if there were any. In fact, then I stole a couple from Tony’s plate.”

“No, you don’t get it,” replied Natasha. “When Tony arrived, Steve left everything he was doing to give him coffee. Then he came back to eat the rest of his breakfast but when he noticed Tony didn’t have any he made him blueberry pancakes, his favourites, even if not an hour earlier he said specifically that the batter wasn’t to be touched because he wanted to make pancakes for Rhodey’s birthday.”

“I don’t know Nat,” said Bruce, that had remained in silence for all that time. “If it were someone else I could agree with you, but Steve is always so caring, especially with us.”

“Fine, next one J,” said Natasha, turning back towards the hologram.

This footage was dated a couple of months after the first one. It must’ve been near Christmas since the tree was in the middle of the living room and there were plenty of decorations on the walls. That day it wasn’t raining but the sky was full of grey clouds, a warning sign of a snowstorm.

Since no one had a real family to come back to, they decided to spend the day together and even if they told “no presents”, the tree began to host more and more packages until it became a giant Secret Santa free-for-all.

The living room was empty except for Tony who entered stealthily with his arms full of bags and boxes. He placed them all under the tree until only a squared package was left. Looking at it, he took a deep breath and stroked it gently with a calm and relaxed expression you could not easily find on him, before putting it with the other presents and go straight towards the elevator.

“Ok, this time I don’t even know what I am looking at,” Clint said with a confused look.

“What you are looking at, is Tony caressing his present for Steve with doe eyes,” replied her. “And now tell me that this behaviour is on character,” added with a daring tone.

“No, that’s true. Considering Tony, it’s a little strange,” agreed Bruce. “But how can you be so sure that it was Steve’s one?”

She eyed him nonplussed, crossing her harms. “Please. Who do you think ordered all our presents from Tony?”

“Err, Tony?” answered Clint, as if it were obvious.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Natasha said. “I mean, _what_ did Tony use to choose and buy the presents? _Whom_ help did he had?”

“Jarvis!” Clint exclaimed. “By the way, aren’t you breaking some sort of NDA?” he asked, eyeing the ceiling.

“It is probably true that Sir wouldn’t be too pleased if he were to know of the existence of this video, yet technically none of this material had been restricted to any of you, so I’m just… supporting the project,” the AI answered far too smug for an artificial voice.

“Ooh, I like the way you think,” Clint murmured.

“Thank you, Master Barton. It will be reported to proper authorities,” he replied jokingly.

“Chop, chop guys,” Nat interrupted them. “We’ve got no time to spare. Jarvis, show them the next one, please.”

“I don’t give a fuck!” Tony screamed at the top of his lungs in the middle of the waiting room, throwing his arms upwards. “I don’t care about the hospital policy! _That man_ ,” he punctuated, pointing his finger towards the corridor where the patients’ rooms were, “Is my mate and I will not leave until I see him with my own eyes!”

“Mr Stark, please, mind your voice. You will disturb our patients,” the nurse behind the counter said in a calm but steady voice. “I already told you we cannot let you visit Mr Rogers at the moment. The hospital policy allows relatives only. And since there is no one of Mr Rogers’ family-”

“I’M MR ROGERS’ FAMILY!” Tony suddenly roared, his face red with rage. His voice thundered in the hallway and everyone fell silent, looking at him with wide eyes. “Don’t you dare say otherwise,” he growled with a cold low voice. “And now take me to him.”

He stared at the nurse dead in the eye until she pulled a deep sigh and led the way to Steve’s room.

In the kitchen of the Avengers Tower, everyone fell silent, too.

“Boy,” Clint murmured a couple of minutes later. “That escalated quickly.”

“He really is in love with Steve, isn’t he?” said Bruce.

“Yeah,” it wasn’t a real question, but Nat replied anyway. “ And I truly don’t understand how anybody can’t see it!” she said a little exasperated.

“Admittedly, now that we’ve seen this it’s pretty obvious,” agreed Bruce.

“Alright, you’re right. What about Steve, though?” Clint inquired.

“Geez, you’re so distrustful,” huffed Natasha. “Fine. Jarvis, show them the last one, please,” said looking briefly at the ceiling.

“At once, Miss Tasha,” complied the AI.

Steve was standing in Fury’s office at Shield’s, while the Agent was sitting on the comfy chair behind the desk. It must’ve been recorded recently because blossoming trees could be seen through the windows. The joyful atmosphere, though, didn’t reflect on their mood. The air in the room was tense, Steve’s shoulders were stiff, and he was in ‘Captain America’ full mode. The silence stretched for several long moments until he spoke.

“I didn’t realise it,” Steve said.

“What, Captain?” asked Fury, staring at him with his piercing glare.

“That your goal today was to lose your team,” Steve replied coldly. Fury didn’t react. “Maybe you’re right,” he continued. “At first, Tony didn’t want to be in the Avengers. Hell, probably none of us did. We were strangers, we didn’t trust each other, we were nothing. But that’s your mistake – this is the past. We’re no longer just teammates. We’re not even friends. We are family,” he said in a dead-serious tone.

“Tony has his flaws, like each one of us. But he’s also funny, caring, he’s smart as hell but at the same time so approachable that it’s a wonder when you understand who the real Tony is,” he went on vehemently. “During the last year, he’s been so kind, so patient to me. He gave me the chance and the strength to truly live in this century. Now I’m _home_ ,” said heartily.

“I don’t usually speak for the others but let me do it just this time. If you think you can do whatever you please, ripping us apart and play with us as if we were nothing more than pawns, then you don’t know shit,” he spat. And with that he left the office, leaving behind a taken aback Fury.

“Wow…” Clint murmured when the blinds opened, and the light came back into the kitchen.

“Well, now it seems clear that they’re really in love with each other,” Bruce said. “What are we going to do?” he asked, speaking to Natasha.

“We need a plan,” she answered determined.

At that moment, though, Steve entered the room with his t-shirt clinging to his sweaty chest and his hair rumpled by the run.

“Phew, just in time,” murmured Clint as he approached.

“Good morning,” Steve greeted them with a smile. And with that, their secret meeting ended.

They had to wait three more days to find another moment for themselves where Tony and Steve wouldn’t be within earshot. In the meantime, now that they knew, Steve and Tony’s pine seemed impossible not to notice, so much so that one time Natasha had to kick Clint’s shin under the table to prevent him to laugh out loud.

“No Clint,” Bruce said, calmly but firmly. “We’re not going to force them in a closet.”

“Why? It always works!” exclaimed the other man.

“In cheesy romcoms or lousy fanfictions,” deadpans Bruce.

“Ouch!” gasped Clint, clinging to his chest. “You sacrilegious!”

“It’s been a struggle to find a moment just for the three of us and I can’t stand them anymore, so _please_ we need to find a solution yesterday,” Natasha interrupted them.

“I gave you my idea!” Clint exclaimed.

“We already discussed this, lock them in a closet it’s not a viable solution,” Bruce said strictly. “Best case scenario, Tony has a panic attack due to his PSTD and vomits on top of Steve’s shoes and they will never talk to each other – Tony because of shame and Steve because he would find a way to blame himself.”

“Alright, you may have a point there,” Clint conceded. “But what can we do?”

“ _That_ I don’t know,” Bruce replied.

“If it were for anyone else, I would suggest to let them spent some time together, maybe after a mission abroad where they would be forced to wait for the AvenJet,” Natasha said.

“Who’s reading fanfiction now?” Clint asked slily.

“But,” she continued ignoring him, “since they’re not anyone else, I think we can rule the option out. There had been plenty of missions overseas in the last six months and nothing happened. I bet they just spent every night moping for not being able to sleep in the same bed,” Natasha said almost distasteful.

“Weirdly specific but possibly accurate,” Clint murmured.

“We could make them sing a serenade!” exclaimed Bruce.

“A serenade? No, that’s impossible. They didn’t act upon their feelings and you think you would persuade them to sing for each other?” Clint disagreed.

“I never said they should know it,” Bruce replied cleverly.

“Go on,” Natasha demanded interested.

“We could set them up during a karaoke night and make them sing a duet. I can’t guarantee that it’ll work, but the right atmosphere might do the trick,” Bruce suggested.

“It could work…” Clint murmured. After a moment of silence lost in their thoughts, they agreed. “Well, now we just have to pick the song.”

“I already have in mind the perfect one,” Natasha said with a small smirk.

_Liberate your sons and daughters_

_The bush is high_

_But in the hole there’s water_

Clint’s voice resonated against the wall of the recreational room of the Avengers Tower. He hung a microphone to his mouth, yelling the lyrics into the mike while the others were either dancing or humming along with him.

Natasha leaned against the recliner, drinking vodka directly from the bottle as if it were water, Tony was dancing and occasionally altered it with a dreamy voice while he remembered the “good old times of MIT! You can’t even imagine how much Robbie Williams helped Rhodey and me hooking up”, even if not a minute earlier he said that ‘Robbie Williams was sooo boring’.

Steve swayed in place tasting the waters, with a smirk on his face and sparkly eyes fixed on Tony, unknowingly observed by the others.

Bruce, on the other hand, was smoking weed slouched on the couch with a dopey smile (namely literally the only way the Hulk could endure a karaoke night – Bruce was well aware of it when he proposed it but even the Hulk couldn’t put up with all the pining Tony and Steve had for each other and he was so tired of it that if this meant he wouldn’t be forced to see them with doe eyes every other then, he could be a good boy on karaoke night).

When the song finished Nat exchanged a glance with Clint and Bruce, hoping they would be enough in themselves for understand and said, “Alright boys, time to liven up the night.”

“Uh, Nat! You’re one to talk! You barely sang a song on your own!” Clint complained.

Even if he probably said it to embarrass her, she took advantage of it. “You’re right,” she said calmly, and everyone looked at her interested, because Natasha never gave in, _ever_. She clearly had something in mind. “I propose a Spin the Bottle Karaoke,” she said with a smirk.

“Spin the Bottle Karaoke? What is it?” asked Bruce a little confused. Good boy, doctor. Allow her to go on talking.

“Basically, you spin the bottle and the two people that are drawn have to either sing a song together or kiss,” she replied smugly. “Since you all complained of me never singing, I will open the dances. The next one chosen by the bottle has to decide his fate,” she explained a little too menacingly.

They spun the bottle and it landed on Bruce.

“Well, since I value my family jewels I think I will sing,” he said with a smile, standing up and taking a microphone.

The first notes of Little Talks blared in the room and everyone started dancing with their arms in the air and swaying their hips following the rhythm of the song while Nat and Bruce sang a line each.

_I don’t like walking around this old and empty house_

_So old my hand I’ll walk with you, my dear_

_The stair’s creak as I sleep it’s keeping me awake_

_It’s the house telling you to close your eyes_

In a couple of minutes, they found themselves crouched again on the carpet or sitting on the sofa, watching the bottle spin among them, and waiting to see who would be chosen for the next round.

Natasha took the empty bottle of vodka and spun it.

Tony.

“Well, well,” he said lightly. “Let’s see who wants a smooch.”

Nat spun the bottle again.

Steve.

What a surprise. As if she didn’t practice all week to train her arm with the right amount of strength required to land the bottle where she wanted.

“Well…” repeated Tony a little less bold, remembering what he just said. “How do you want me, Cap? You feel more comfortable with Cotton eye Joe or The house of the rising sun?” he said half-heartedly with a smile. But those who knew him could see he was a little nervous.

“Hold on there, Stark. I decide the song,” Natasha stopped him.

“Shit, I knew you were up to something,” mumbled Tony.

“Well, it’s all the same for me, really,” said Steve quietly. And if someone noticed that the top of his ears was a little red, no one said anything.

“Alright, there you go,” said Natasha, presenting them two microphones.

She went to the recliner and climbed on top of it again, while Bruce and Clint, finally aware that _that_ was the moment, sat down on the couch ready to enjoy the show.

The soft sound of a piano and violins filled the air. Tony and Steve briefly looked at each other puzzled. That didn’t seem exactly the typical song to sing on karaoke. But then again the playlist was filled with cheesy songs, so that one may be one of them. Just chance, really. Well, chance and Natasha.

On the black screen appeared red and blue lines that matched the colour of their microphones to help them understand who had to sing which line. The first one was blue, so when the words lit up, Steve started singing.

_He was a businessman with an idea in his head_

_She_ , Tony barged into easily following the melody, _was a jazz dancer_

_And read William Blake by the window_

_He_ , Steve cut in with an uncertain voice, _drank coffee_

_Looking at those legs moving he thought ‘she’s a star’_ , Tony went on,

_He thought of Fred Astaire, and who has never seen the birth of a goddess_

_Who has never seen the birth of a goddess doesn’t know what happiness is_

_He was red carnation and words, an old cabriolet,_ Steve said, while his neck took a strange tone of red

_She dressed like Rogers,_ even Tony who was always so collected faltered a little

When the words on the screen took an unusual shade of green, they sang together the chorus.

_Lightning and thunderbolt up there in the sky_

_Their names silver among the stars_

_New York, New York_

_It’s a love bet_

_You call me and I’ll dress you like a Broadway star_ , Tony said alone

_New York, New York_

_It’s a love bet_

_You call me and I’ll dress you like a star_ , Tony repeated again

During the instrumental part, Steve and Tony didn’t move at all, being careful of keeping their eyes fixed on the screen. They didn’t know it, but both were thinking whether it was worse to serenade to the love of your life, who clearly, obviously, categorically didn’t love you back or if the worst part was yet to come. They both yearned for the song to be over and at the same time feared that moment.

_He woke up without her naked in the storm_

_Out there, Union Square_ , Steve sang, realization dawning on him.

How could this bloody song be so specific?! Was a song at all or was it an invention of Natasha who, he suspected, had guessed what was in his mind for a long time?

_Neon light coming in from a window glass_

_The smell of coffee_

_Looking at those legs moving he thought ‘she’s a star’_

_He thought of Fred Astaire, and who has never seen the birth of a goddess_

_Who has never seen the birth of a goddess doesn’t know what happiness is,_ repeated Tony

When they sang again the chorus, Bruce and Clint slowly turned with a shocked expression towards Natasha, who was supervising the scene with a satisfied grin. When she noticed their glance pointed at her, she turned silently and winked. Then, as if nothing happened, she turned again towards Tony and Steve who were going towards the end of the song.

When the music stopped, no one cheered, no one congratulated them, no one either said a word.

The words weren’t on the screen anymore. The room was silent. And again, no one dared to say a word. No one dared to look at someone else.

“Oh, look at that. It’s already midnight,” said Tony, checking his non-existing watch. Well, you know how they say, time for a princess to come home,” Tony said on autopilot. “Besides, I believe the specs for that project I was working on before should be ready now, isn’t it J?” asked at the ceiling, already heading towards the lift.

“Which one?” inquired Jarvis politely.

“The one for the thing that goes on the other thing, the- the one for Dum-E,” he stammered.

They never heard Jarvis answer, cause the lift doors closed and Tony disappeared.

More silence.

“Well, it’s been a long day,” said Steve after some moments, without looking at them in the eyes. “I had fun,” murmured with a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes. “Goodnight.”

And with that, he took the stairs and left the room.

“Jesus, they’re both so dense,” Clint grumbled under his breath.

“Give it time,” said Natasha, looking distantly at the lift. “I bet they will sort it out in a week, tops.”

“Yes… All things considered, after such a blow we have to wait for things to settle a little,” Bruce agreed.

“If it helps, I think it has real chance to work,” Jarvis offered politely.

Tony and Steve managed to avoid each other for the next three days. Actually, it wasn’t that difficult. Tony locked himself in his workshop, knowing that sooner or later they needed to talk, but trying not to think about it, and Steve kept a strictly normal routine, counting on Jarvis to let Tony know when he was around.

God, surely Tony understood Steve had feelings for him and now hated him. Sure, they had a good relationship but just because they were friends - and above all had boundaries, Steve – it didn’t mean that they could be more. Even so, he knew he had to talk to Tony, for the sake of the team if not for anything else.

In the afternoon of the fourth day, when the team just finished lunch Steve decided the time had come.

He made a sandwich, poured a cup of coffee with no milk and little sugar, just how Tony liked it, put everything on a tray and entered the lift.

“Is Tony on the workshop, Jarvis?” Steve asked, looking at the ceiling.

“He is, Captain,” the AI replied politely.

“And… he’s been there for how long?” inquired, already knowing the answer.

“Sir has been in the workshop for a total of fifty-two hours in a row now.”

“For God’s sake…” he murmured. “Could you take me to him, Jarvis?”

“Of course, Captain,” said Jarvis, closing the door of the lift.

When Steve finally arrived, the door of the workshop was unexpectedly open, and the music played softly in the background. Tony wasn’t even hiding in a secure spot away from prying eyes. On the contrary, he stood behind the workbench directly facing the lift and when he saw Steve approaching he didn’t even panic. He deeply sighed, his shoulders sagged a little, but other than that he stayed still with a rather serious but otherwise calm expression on his face, waiting patiently for Steve to move closer. Uh. That was unusual.

“Err… Jarvis told me you’ve been there for a couple of days now, so I thought to bring you something to eat,” Steve said with a restrained voice.

“Yes, I was waiting for you,” replied Tony. “You always take care of us, regardless of what happened.”

They stood there, watching each other in the eyes as if searching for something. Steve waited a couple of moments more, but when he mustered up his courage Tony preceded him.

“I know this mustn’t be easy for you, so let me talk first,” he said. “I’m trying to be the grown-up here for both the sake of the team and because I don’t want what happened during the karaoke night to affect our friendship.”

Steve widened his eyes a little but remained silent.

“You have to believe me, I didn’t know what was going to happen. Up to that point, I didn’t know the song, I don’t even know where Natasha found it. I mean, I suspected she had noticed something, but I never thought she would have done something about it.”

“You knew?” Steve asked flabbergasted.

“Of course I knew, Steve. I’m a genius,” he said with a small smile. “But I never would’ve acted on it, ever. I can only imagine how much difficult it is for you. I know you probably despise me now and that’s why I didn’t want to say anything. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable because of me. Say we can go back as we were before. Say you can forgive me,” almost plead Tony looking at him dead in the eye.

Steve looked at him confused. “Forgive you? Tony, what are you talking about? I could never despise you, ever,” he said, shaking feebly his head. “I know it’s not your fault. On the contrary, I should be the one to apologize. I know we’re friends now, but it’s not fair to ask you something like that. I didn’t want you to find out like this. I thought Natasha might have realized it too, but I didn’t want to do anything because it’s something that is just not possible,” he said the last bit bowing his head.

After a little pause, he went on. “I’m happy, you know?” he said, raising his head and looking at Tony. “In the last few days I thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore, I thought you were angry and that our friendship was over. But when you said you wanted to go back as we were before… I felt so happy. I was so relieved you wanted me, even if just as a friend,” he said smiling at him.

Tony looked at him bewildered for the whole time and he managed to spoke only after a moment of silence. “What- What do you mean even if just as friends?”

“I know you could never feel the same as I do and I’m so sorry for what happened the other day,” Steve said.

“Why? How do you feel?” Tony asked almost urgently, moving past the workbench.

Steve looked at him caught by surprise. “I think you know how I feel,” said a little bitterly.

“How do you feel, Steve?” Tony asked again with more determination, now standing in front of him.

“Do you really want me to say it?” Steve stalled.

“I do, tell me,” Tony demanded.

Steve averted his eyes and took a deep breath as if to collect himself, but before speaking he looked at Tony again.

“I love you,” he simply said.

At first, he thought he’d stop there, but then words just came, and he just poured them, suddenly feeling the urge to say them just this once to the man he was in love with. “I’ve loved you for months now, I don’t even know when it all began, but I do. You’re kind, you’re compassionate, you’re incredibly smart, you make me feel part of something, something good, something that is worth, and you’re an arse, you’re self-absorbed, legitimately so even if sometimes you behave like a prick, and I love it all. I just love all of you.”

Tony looked at him with teary eyes wide open. Steve didn’t understand, but before he could ask what was wrong, Tony stepped closer and lifting on his toes he grabbed Steve’s nape, pulled him down and kissed him square on the mouth.

Steve froze, his eyes growing comically, and before he even thought of reciprocating, Tony pulled away.

“What-” Steve high-pitched.

“I’m an idiot,” answered, smiling up at him. “We both are, truly, but given that I’m _me_ it’s even worse.”

“I don’t-”

“You were talking about the fact that Natasha probably discovered you’re in love with me, tried to make you confess and you didn’t want to, but then you thought I understood and I was angry at you, isn’t it?” Tony asked abruptly.

“Well, I don’t see why you need to rub it in my face, but essentially yes,” Steve said a bit resentful.

“No, you don’t get it, love,” he replied. Steve’s heart skipped a beat, but he focused on Tony. “When you came here in the workshop I was talking about the fact that Natasha probably discovered I’m in love with you, tried to make me confess and I didn’t want to, but then I thought you understood and you were repulsed by me!” Tony said rapidly.

“What?! Are you crazy? How could I ever be- Wait, what did you just say?” asked Steve in a sombre voice.

Tony smile grew even wider when he said, “I love you, Steve.”

Steve let him finish - just to be sure it was all true - then moved closer, placing his hand on Tony’s cheek, and stroking it lightly. He looked at him with dreamy eyes savouring the moment, just because he felt he could, then leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips.

“You’re serious? There aren’t video cameras scattered around the floor and a crew ready to shoot my debacle, right?” asked only half-jokingly.

“Well, Captain,” inquired Jarvis. “There’s always me, but no one apart the Avengers is going to see this footage,” assured him.

Steve chuckled. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Yeah, thanks, J,” Tony barged in. “I’m not joking, by the way, I’ve never been so serious in all my life,” he said firmly to Steve. “So… what do you want to do about it?” asked a little shyly. “I am not exactly good at the all relationship thing.”

“What do you want?” asked Steve calmly. “Without thinking about your past, mine or what you think it would be better for me. Egoistically, what do you want?”

“You. I want to be with you,” answered Tony without missing a beat.

“It’s settled then,” smiled Steve. “I want it too, I’ve wanted for long. I say we at least try. You onboard with the idea?”

“Absolutely,” smiled back Tony. He could always worry later, now it was an entirely too much perfect moment to care.

“Wait a minute,” he said straightening up and looking at the ceiling - he never talked to Jarvis like that before Steve, it was outrageous that he out of all people picked up the habit. “You said that no one apart the Avengers is going to see the footage. They’re spying on us, aren’t they?”

“Sir might want to be a little more precise,” Jarvis stalled.

“Don’t play coy with me, sunshine! They sneaked into the control room and you let them see!” Tony exclaimed.

“Actually,” corrected him the AI. “Miss Tasha, Master Banner and Master Barton are currently in the home theatre, sitting comfortably on the couch with a bowl of pop-corn each.”

“You traitor, I’m so gonna sell you at the first high school with less than a hundred students that comes up to my mind,” Tony threatened. He was going on when he felt Steve starting to shake under his hands and looked at him mildly alarmed. “Are you ok, Steve?”

Steve looked at him and suddenly burst out laughing, leaving Tony puzzled for a moment. “This-,” he gasped. “This means there’s totally a betting pool on us.”

They couldn’t know, but a couple of floor below a certain spy was collecting her payout.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nb1-vi2lCQI  
> This is the song Steve and Tony sing to each other and this fic is basically it. I wanted them to sing it because seriously guys, this is made for them. When I first listened to it I couldn't believe it! Also, this is an Italian song and since it seems there is no translation in English I made it.
> 
> This fic was supposed to be a silly little thing but it kept growing and here we are. I admit I wrote some part of it while not entirely sober, so if it seems a little funny at some point that's why, but it made perfect sense back then. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Stay safe! :)


End file.
